Protecting Megan
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Revised! Sequel to Molly to the Rescue. Ryan Cummings is back and he's out for revenge. Can the ponies, along with Patrick protect Megan? RR


Protecting Megan, a My Little Pony fanfic - FanFiction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I also DO NOT own any of the songs used in this story. They belong to their respective writers. I do however own the Hartson girls, along with their friends and family.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

"Protecting Megan"

It was a beautiful night in Ponyland. But this story doesn't' start out in Ponyland. At least not at first. This particular story starts out over the Rainbow at a restaurant.

Patrick and Megan were sitting at a table for two, talking and just enjoying each other's company. Patrick had planned this date for a long time and he and Megan had been looking forward to it for awhile now.

As Megan dug into her salad and took a bite of a juicy tomato, she started getting a feeling that someone was watching her. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth and then turned around to see if her hunch was right. To Megan's relief, she was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked as he gave Megan a concerned look. "You seem a little out of it tonight."

"Yeah," Megan said. "I'm fine." She smiled at Patrick, hoping that would give him the illusion that she was indeed fine. The truth was, Megan was far from fine. She was getting a headache from a recent asthma attack she had had just before they had left for the restaurant and she also had a LOT on her mind.

As dinner continued, Patrick told Megan about his upcoming soccer game.

After dessert was over, Patrick paid the bill and then they were off to meet Firefly and Wind Whistler for the ride home. As they got to the door, Megan got the strange feeling again. She tried to ignore it, but it was stronger than before. She whirled around and was momentarily frozen with fear. There,

ten feet in front of her was Ryan Cummings.

Megan stood perfectly still and jumped about a mile when Patrick touched her shoulder. She yelped and pulled away, only to have Patrick attempt again. This time, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a reassuring hug.

"Megan, it's okay. Are you all right?" He had concern in his brown eyes and Megan could see it.

She shook her head and started to shake as she pointed to Ryan who was ten feet in front of her. He was now putting his name in for a table. He was alone and it looked like it was going to be a long wait. Thank goodness Patrick and Megan were on their way home.

Patrick looked to where Megan was pointing a shaky finger and gasped. He pulled Megan closer and turned around to leave, but it was too late.

Ryan had already spotted them and was coming over to say hi. He hadn't forgotten what Megan had done to him two years ago. She had put him in jail for raping and abusing

her and now she was going to get it. Not now, but sooner than she thought. Ryan was going to have his revenge.

"Why if it isn't Megan Hartson," Ryan said, smiling. "It is a small world. How have you been?"

Megan didn't answer. She glared at him, but she was still shaking as Patrick held her protectively.

Ryan didn't seem perturbed by this. He came a little closer, causing Patrick to draw Megan even closer to him and away from Ryan. He had put both arms around her protectively and was about to leave, when Ryan said something that made Patrick want to kill him.

"It's a good thing you have a new boyfriend," Ryan said. "Because you're going to need all the protection you can get. I didn't forget what you did to me, Megan and I'm here to tell you, you better watch out if you know what's good for you." With that, he left Patrick and Megan and followed the waitress to

his table.

Patrick glared as he watched Ryan leave. So that was the guy who had hurt Megan so badly. That was Ryan Cummings. Well, he wasn't going to hurt Megan again,

not if Patrick could help it.

"Come on," Patrick said gently, taking Megan's hand. "Let's go meet Firefly and Wind Whistler." As he took his arm from around Megan, she leaned into him

and burst into tears.

Patrick hugged her close and tried to calm her down. "Shh," he soothed, rubbing Megan's back and beginning to stroke her hair while leading her outside to their friends. "Shh, it's okay now. You're safe. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. Shh. You're okay. It's okay, Megan. It's all right." He kissed Megan gently as they rounded the corner and met up with Firefly and Wind Whistler.

Patrick led Megan over to where Firefly was and he got on Wind Whistler. He knew Megan needed to spend some time with her best friend. Megan viewed Firefly as a mother and Patrick had a feeling that after the scary experience Megan had just endured, she could use some comfort from her. Besides, he would have all day after school tomorrow to hang out with his friend.

"What happened?" Firefly asked as Megan mounted her and buried her face in her neck, still crying. She let out a whimper of fear and clung on for all it was worth. "What's going on?"

"Why is Megan in such a state?" Wind Whistler asked worriedly as she took to the sky and the Rainbow.

Patrick took a deep breath as he started to explain to Firefly and Wind Whistler what was going on.

"We ran into an unexpected and very UNWANTED person at dinner tonight, " Patrick started. "A person that I want to let the Rainbow of Light take care of."

"Who?" Firefly asked, totally confused. She nuzzled Megan gently as her daughter let her feelings of fear out. "Shh, it's okay, my sweet girl. It's all right. You're okay now. We're almost home. It's all right."

Firefly continued to soothe Megan until they got back to Ponyland and Paradise Estate.

But as Patrick dismounted from Wind Whistler, Megan was still on Firefly. She didn't want to leave her best friend for anything.

"Come on, sweetie, " Firefly said comfortingly. "Let's go inside now. I'm not leaving you, I promise."

Megan shook her head and continued to cry as Firefly made her way into the Estate.

When they entered the living room, Firefly deposited Megan onto the couch and Patrick came over and took Megan into his arms.

As he started to stroke her hair again, Firefly asked, "Who did you meet at the restaurant?"

Patrick sighed as he answered his friend's question.

"Ryan Cummings." He said, anger in every word he spoke.

Firefly gasped and her jaw about hit the ground.

"You're kidding!" Firefly said, not daring to believe it.

Patrick shook his head as he kissed Megan gently and started rubbing her back.

"I promise I'm not lying. He had the nerve to come over and say hi and then he…. He….." Patrick's voice trailed off, leaving Firefly breathless for the answer. "He threatened Megan."

Firefly was beside herself with shock and disbelief. She came over and started nuzzling Megan again.

Before Patrick could say another word, his Uncle Mike came in. Mike was an uncle on Patrick's mother's side of the family. He was a nice guy, but he could get mad if someone didn't listen, especially Patrick. Patrick and his uncle both had a stubborn streak in them and when it clashed, fireworks would usually come out. It was the Irish in both of them that made it that way.

Mike had been coming up to Ponyland off an on ever since Patrick first heard about it back when he was thirteen and Megan was e told him about it one summer afternoon and then Patrick came up the very next day. And now he couldn't stay away. He even had a room at the Estate for when he slept over during the holidays. Mike did too. Unlike Patrick, whose last name was Hillard, Mike's last name was Coll stubbornness,he was a very nice guy and he cared about everyone.

Mike was smiling, but his smile faded when he saw the state Megan was in. He came over and put a comforting hand on Megan's shoulder.

"What's goin' on?" Mike asked in concern. "Did Megan get a hold of some bad salad?"

"I wish it was that," Patrick said, giving Megan's shoulder a pat. "I really wish it was that."

Mike looked confused.

"What happened, laddy?" He asked, while using his nickname for Patrick. "I want to help, but I can't unless you tell me what happened." Mike took a deep breath as he waited for Patrick to answer him.

"We ran into an old enemy of Megan's," Patrick said. "Someone who I want to really…." His voice trailed off as he felt Megan push herself deeper into him for safety. "Shh, it's okay Megan. It's all right. You're okay. I promise. We're home now. Nobody's going to hurt you. You're okay." He kissed Megan's

cheek and started to stroke her hair again.

"Who?" Mike asked, still a little confused. "Her uncle?"

Patrick shook his head and hugged Megan close.

"No. Her ex abusive boyfriend." Patrick said. "He threatened her in the restaurant."

Mike gasped as his face went red and he glared out the window. He never in a million years dreamed that something like that would happen. He honestly thought that Ryan was long gone. He had served jail time after all.

Mike couldn't speak for a moment. He just sat there in deep thought.

Firefly was the first one to speak. She nuzzled Megan again as she told Patrick and Mike her opinion as to what they should do.

"First of all, I don't think that you two should go on anymore dates over the Rainbow for awhile. Just until this whole thing is taken care of. Secondly, I think we should try and figure out how "he" got out of jail or was let out and see what we can do to put him back where he belongs." She glared as she

said this as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I think Firefly's right," Mike said. "No more dates outside of Ponyland until everythin' is back to normal. Also, we should contact Abby's friend, Michelle. She's a lawyer and she also deals with cases of abuse every day. She could help us figure out how to get this creep back in the slammer."

Patrick nodded as he continued to hug Megan. She wasn't calming down yet and it was starting to worry him as well as Firefly.

As Megan took a deep breath, trying to calm down, her asthma started to flare up, bigtime. Firefly was on her like a shot.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's all right. Easy. Come on, my sweet girl. Let's get you upstairs and in bed." Patrick helped Megan

onto Firefly's back.

When they got to the bedroom, Firefly deposited Megan on her bed gently and went to get Megan's inhaler. Megan was coughing now and she felt sick to her stomach.

As soon as Firefly gave Megan her lifesaver, Megan felt a little bit better. She did throw up, but only once. Firefly concluded that it was from being scared and everything that had happened. She checked Megan for a fever and discovered she had none, thank goodness. She just needed rest and some quiet.

Patrick didn't want to leave Megan's side for anything. He sat on the bed next to her and took her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to sleep. She knew she needed her rest for the next day, but a part of her-a huge part of her wasn't' sleepy at all. She couldn't get Ryan out of her mind.

"Good night, my sweet girl," Firefly said, nuzzling Megan gently. "I love you so much. Sweet dreams." With that, Firefly gave Megan a kiss on her cheek before nuzzling Patrick and leaving the room.

When Monday rolled around, Whether he liked it or not, Patrick still had to go to school. But he would have much rather staid at Paradise Estate with Megan.

"I can't let you do that," Mike said. "I doubt Ryan would even show up at the school. You don't have to be afraid."

"Afraid?" Patrick asked. "Who's afraid?! Not me, that's for sure. I just wanted to stay with Megan and give her moral support."

"Let Molly and Julie do that. Now go to school."

"But Uncle Mike, I really think I should-" Patrick started to protest, but stopped at the look on his uncle's face. Patrick groaned, grabbed his backpack, and walked out to meet Firefly.

"Weren't able to convince your uncle to let you stay here, huh?" she asked.

"No way," Patrick said. "He may be a pushover when it comes to some stuff, but when it comes to me and school, the only way I get out of going is if I have a fever, and I've learned long ago never to fake a fever. Besides, Uncle Mike always knows when I'm pretending to be sick."

Firefly nodded. She had to stifle a smile. Patrick really couldn't stand school.

When they got there, Patrick patted Firefly's mane and gave her a hug.

"Have a good day, kiddo!" Firefly said, using her special name for Patrick.

Patrick nodded.

"I'll try," he said. "Take care of Megan for me."

Firefly nodded and gave Patrick a nuzzle before flying back to Ponyland.

Patrick walked into the building and over to his locker to get his books for his first period class. While he was doing that, his three best Human friends, Matt Morris, Melissa Smith and Kimberly Williams came over to him.

Kimberly was telling Melissa about a really bad date she had on Saturday.

"He was really getting fresh," she said. "Good thing I pack pepper spray in my purse. Once I sprayed him, he backed off."

"So what's up, Pat?" Matt asked, using his nickname for Patrick.

Patrick shrugged. But before he could open his mouth, Matt continued.

"And if you say Firefly, I'll slug you," he said.

"Paradise," Patrick replied, smugly.

"Very funny," Matt, who had met all the little ponies, said. "So how was your date the other night?"

"Okay, until we ran into Megan's old boyfriend," Patrick said.

"The one who . . . ."

"Don't you dare say it."

Matt backed off. He knew Patrick was a little testy about what Ryan did to Megan.

"He threatened Megan," Patrick continued. "He'd better not mess with her."

"I hope you know what you're getting into. I'll see you later."

Patrick nodded as Matt and the girls walked down the hall. Patrick just got his locker open when someone slammed it shut, nearly slamming his fingers in the locker door.

He turned around, and saw, of all people, Ryan Cummings standing there.

"I knew I'd find you here, Shorty," he said, leaning against the lockers.

"Back off, Cummings," Patrick said.

"I will. If you do me one little favor."

"What's that?"

"Tell me where Megan is. I tried her place, but she's not there. Where is she?"

"That's none of your business. You'd better leave her alone. If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through me."

"Just stay out of my way, Shrimp. This ain't none of your business."

"If it concerns Megan, then I make it my business. Leave her alone."

"And if I don't?"

Patrick glared at Ryan. He knew Ryan thought since he was so short, that he was a puny little weakling. In a lightning quick move, he slammed the side of his hand into his locker door, causing a huge dent in it. People have hit their lockers at school before, when they got stuck, but they all ended up with

sore hands and fingers. So Ryan was a little taken aback.

"Just tell me where she is," he said. "All I want to do is apologize."

"You expect me to believe that?" Patrick asked. "I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"You ain't as puny as I thought you were, either," Ryan said, glancing at the dent in the locker. "I'll give you a word of advice, Shrimp. I may not know karate, but I'm bigger and stronger than you, and if you get in my way, you're gonna regret it."

"Not like you're gonna regret it, fella."

Ryan grinded his teeth, and grabbed Patrick by his jacket. He was really mad now!

"Okay, listen, punk," he said. "If you don't tell me where Megan is right now, I'm gonna crunch you like the grasshopper you are!"

"What seems to be going on here?" the school's principal, Miss Elena Pearlson, asked. She looked at Ryan and fixed him with a hard stare. "Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said. "Right now."

"And if I don't?" Ryan asked, throwing Patrick against the lockers.

Patrick wasn't hurt, just slightly dazed.

"Then I'm going to have to call security and have them escort you off the premises," Miss Pearlson said. That's what Patrick liked about her. She didn't take any nonsense from anybody.

"You were lucky this time, Shrimp," Ryan said to Patrick as he left. "Just stay out of my way from now on."

Miss Pearlson helped Patrick to his feet, and walked him to his first class.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Miss Pearlson said, smiling. Patrick was one of her favorite pupils at the school. He never got in trouble. "I'd hate to have to give you, of all people, detention for fighting."

Patrick nodded.

Miss Pearlson then looked at him and said, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. I don't normally do that you know, but you look pretty shaken up." SHE winked at him and gave him permission to leave.

Patrick nodded and thanked God for the stroke of luck. He didn't want to be in school anyway, at least not today. He wanted to be to know she was okay. He called his uncle on his cell phone and started to explain what was going on.

"I'll have Firefly come and get you," Mike said. "But if I Find out you've been fightin'….." He left the rest of the sentence incomplete, causing Patrick to shiver. Patrick knew even though Mike had a tendancy to yell a lot when he was really mad, he didn't approve of children fighting, especially if they were old enough to know better.

When Patrick met Firefly by the apple tree ten minutes later, she looked worried.

"Megan?" Patrick asked worriedly. "Is Megan okay?"

Firefly laughed softly and nuzzled Patrick's arm.

"Yes, kiddo, Megan's as fine as she can be. It's you I'm worried about. Mike told me to come and get you. What happened to my kiddo today, huh? You look like you-:"

"He messed with the wrong person." An angry voice said from behind them.

Patrick whirled around to see Ryan, standing there. He looked angrier than before.

"Come on!" Patrick said, jumping onto his friend's back. "Let's get outta here!"

"Not so fast, shrimp!" Ryan said. He came close and took a swing at Patrick. His hand connected with Patrick's right cheek.

Patrick pushed him away, but only managed to fall off Firefly in the process. He landed cat like on his hands and knees, but immediately got to his feet.

"I told you not to mess with me," Ryan said angrily. "I'm going to have fun with you and after I'm done with you, Megan is going to get what's coming to

her." He laughed, but then felt Patrick's fist connect with his shoulder. Ryan stumbled back. He lost his balance but managed to gain it back. He pushed Patrick roughly to the ground, causing Patrick's shirt to become muddy. He went to punch him in the jaw, but missed. Patrick was too quick for him. Ryan

groaned, but didn't have time to do anything else.

Firefly came to Patrick's rescue at that very moment. She got him onto her back via the double inside out loop and flew high into the air.

Patrick hung on for dear life.

"It's okay now, kiddo," Firefly assured her shaken friend. "Everything's okay now." She nuzzled Patrick gently and added, "Let's go home."

Patrick nodded.

"Uncle Mike's gonna kill me," he said despairingly. He buried his face in Firefly's neck and groaned. He was in for it.

Firefly performed her famous double inside out loop and then she went towards the Rainbow that was now partially hidden from view by a few trees. She got Patrick and herself home in a matter of ten minutes.

When they got there, Mike rushed out. When he saw Patrick, he glared at him and practically pulled him off Firefly.

"Hey!" Patrick said. "I think I've had enough pushing around for one day."

Mike let go of him and stepped back a little. Patrick's shirt looked dirty and his face looked scratched. Not to mention the bruise that was slowly forming on his right cheek.

"Patrick Shawn Hillard, I'm going to ask you this once and I want the TRUTH. Were you in a fight today? Is that why you got sent home early."

"Yes, but I can explain. It wasn't' a schoolmate fight or anything like that. I was defending…." His voice trailed off as he saw his uncle's glare.

"Go to your room now!" Mike exclaimed. "You are NOT coming out except for dinner."

"What about Megan?" Patrick asked. "What if she needs me?"

"Megan is teaching Molly and Sammie reading. SHE's okay for the time being. You'll see her at dinner. Now GO!"

Patrick nodded and went. He was feeling terrible now. He hadn't meant to get himself sent home, but it wasn't like he had been suspended or anything. Miss Pearlson had told him to go out of concern for him. If only Mike had listened to him and not flown off the handle.

After Patrick was gone, Firefly tried her best to calm Mike down. Mike was in a right state as North Star put it.

"I tell him not to fight and what does he do?" Mike asked, pacing back and forth in front of the Estate. "Goes and does the exact same thing you TELL HIM NOT TO DO!"

"Hey!" Firefly said, landing in front of Mike. "Calm down there. You're going to wake Ember up."

Mike nodded and started to relax. Ember had come down with a fever and a really bad stomachache. Twilight was taking care to bed.

"Sorry," Mike said. "I didn't mean to fly off the handle. It's just that Patrick knows the rules. They are the same whether we're here or the house. No fightin' means no fightin'."

Firefly sighed. She saw Mike's point and she understood it, but she still knew what had really happened. Something in her heart was innocent. And after what she had witnessed when she went to pick Patrick up, she knew it was true. She just had to get the full story out of Patrick first. She went inside and to Patrick's room. She knocked and got no response. She checked the living room, kitchen and den, but still he be? She thought. Then she heard coughing coming from the upstairs bathroom. She checked it and found Patrick helping Megan through an allergy attack that wasn't letting up. She gasped and ran to help as well.

Firefly placed her right front hoof on Megan's shoulder and asked, "Megan, what happened?"

Megan couldn't answer due to her coughing fit that was making her feel sick, so she shook her head.

"I was going to my room, " Patrick started, "and I heard Megan start to have trouble. I went to help her and it just hit."

Firefly nodded and went to get Megan's allergy medicine. Since she couldn't take it by mouth, Firefly instructed Patrick how to do it by a shot.

Megan winced as the needle touched her shoulder, but she immediately started to feel better. She wasn't having as much trouble breathing, but she still felt a little sick.

"There ya go, my sweet girl." Firefly said. "All better now?"

Megan nodded as she sipped at a glass of water.

"Now that we're all okay again, let's get you back to your room and then Patrick and I need to talk."

"Great," Patrick said. "Just what I need. More trouble."

Firefly gave him a reassuring look and nuzzled his side.

"You're not in trouble with me, kiddo. Trust me. I just want to talk to you."

"What about Uncle Mike?" Patrick asked. "HE'll blow another shamrock if he sees me out of my room."

Firefly shook her head.

"No. He's okay. Let's just get Megan back to bed and then we can get going."

"I can't," Megan said, her voice still a little weak. "I have to finish teaching Molly and Sammie. Molly's probably crying from worry right now. It happened so fast, I just ran for the bathroom."

Firefly nodded.

"Well, first of all, my sweet girl, you are going to bed. Secondly, my precious peanut will be okay. I'll tell her she can come has math with Ribbon and Sammie has science with Posey along with my Jules, so everything is fine."

"That's where you're wrong, " a voice said from behind them.

Patrick whirled around to see Mike standing there. He looked calmer than before, but still angry.

"What did I tell you to do?" He asked.

"To go to my room," Patrick replied. "But Megan was having an allergy-"

"No excuses," Mike said, firmly, but calmly. "Go to your room now. I'll help Megan to bed. Come on, darlin'. Let's get you tucked in there." Mike smiled at Megan as he helped her to her room.

Once Mike was out of earshot, Patrick turned to Firefly and said, "Let's go!" He jumped on her back and she took off for the fields of Dream Valley. It was time for them to have a talk.

Once they reached the sky, Firefly asked, "So what exactly happened today? Did that creep show up this morning and give you a hard time?"

Patrick nodded. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he had to. And talking to Firefly was easier than talking to Mike or anyone else. Firefly was Patrick's friend afterall.

Meanwhile back in the Estate, Megan was resting when someone knocked on her door softly.

"Come in," Megan said.

Molly walked In and climbed onto the bed. she snuggled into Megan for a cuddle and gave her a kiss.

"I was so worried about you!" She said, a few tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay?"

Megan nodded as she ruffled Molly's hair that was down for once.

"Yes, I'm fine, my little sunshine. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in math?"

"Ribbon cut the lesson short. Baby Ribbon came down with an earache."

Megan nodded and sighed. She hoped that Baby Ribbon and Ember would feel better soon, not to mention herself.

There was a few minutes of silence and then Molly asked, "Megan, what happened to you last night? You were quieter than usual and we didn't have cuddle time like we usually do. Did something happen?"

Megan thought about this for a moment. She didn't want to scare Molly, but she didn't want to lie to her either. She took a deep breath and said, "Now before I tell you, I want you to listen to me very carefully."

Molly nodded.

"I'm all ears." She pointed to her ears and then to a headband that had cat ears on it.

Megan giggled and hugged Molly close.

"I want you to know that Patrick, Mike and Firefly are taking care of everything and I'm safe and sound now. I'm safer than I could be. Ponyland is the safest place for me right now. Okay?"

Molly nodded and frowned. She didn't like the sound of this. something was definitely wrong.

"What happened, Megan?" Molly asked, her lower lip quivering a little. "Please tell me."

Megan sighed and then told Molly what had happened the night before.

"Patrick and I ran into someone bad at the restaurant last night. Someone who wanted to hurt me. Patrick protected me, but I don't think it's over yet."

"Holy macanoli!" Molly gasped, her hazel eyes growing wide with fear and unshed tears of worry. "Was he astranger?"

Megan shook her head.

"Was it Uncle Mark?"

Megan shook her head again.

"Who was it Megan?" Molly asked. "I want to protect you too, but I can't if I don't know who it is."

From the floor, Jewlhart jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Molly. She rubbed against Megan too.

"See? Even Jewelhart is worried."

Megan had to smile a little. Her little sister was so sweet. She really did love her more than anything else in the whole wide world.

"Let's not talk about that right now," Megan said. "I'll let you know later, I promise."

"No!" Molly exclaimed. "I need to know now. Please tell me. I cant stand not knowing. It scares me to think that someone could have hurt you and taken you away from me!" Her voice trailed off and then she said, "I've already lost my parents because of divorce, don't make me lose you too. I couldn't bare

it if anything happened to you. I love you too much. Please!" Her voice trailed off as tears came. She threw herself into Megan's lap, crying.

Megan wrapped her arms around Molly and gave her a much needed hug.

"Shh," Megan soothed while stroking Molly's hair and rubbing her shoulder. "Shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay, sweetie. Megan's right here. I have you, honey. Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." She planted a kiss on Molly's cheek.

"Please," Molly whispered tearfully. "Please, just tell me who it was. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Fizzy."

Megan nodded and laughed softly. Fizzy probably already knew by now.

"Ryan Cummings." Megan said. "That's who we ran into last night."

Molly's jaw about hit the ground. She wasn't expecting that. When she recovered, she buried her face in Megan's shoulder and cried harder. She didn't want anything to happen to her sister. She loved her too much. Megan meant too much to her.

"Don't worry, my little sunshine," Megan said, rocking her little sister back and forth. "I'm sure nothing's going to happen." Little did Megan know how wrong she was…

Meanwhile, Patrick and Firefly were taking a flight around Ponyland. As Firefly soared over a few clouds, Patrick told her exactly what had happened that morning between him and Ryan.

"He wanted to know where Megan was," Patrick said. "But I wouldn't tell him."

"That's my kiddo," Firefly said.

"So he grabbed me by my jacket, and it would have been ugly if the principal hadn't come when she did. I actually karate chopped my locker to scare Cummings off. Apparently, it didn't. It just resulted in a dented locker."

"You're kidding! I thought those lockers were strong!"

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, Firefly. Anyway, she let me go home, and that's where you came in."

"You want to tell this to Mike?"

"I don't know. . .. " Patrick said cautiously.

"Don't worry," Firefly said. "Look, if you don't want to tell your uncle, then we can tell Megan's Aunt Abby. She knows about what happened to Megan, but she doesn't know anything about this morning yet. Come on." Firefly flew back to the Estate and landed near the door. She went in and Patrick followed. The two friends went in search of Megan's aunt. They found her in the kitchen, making dinner. She smiled when she saw them.

"hey you guys!" She said. "What's up?"

Firefly nuzzled Abby gently and Patrick just shrugged.

"My kiddo has something he needs to talk to you about. IT's about my sweet girl."

"What about Megan?" Abby asked, turning to Patrick. Abby knew that Firefly called Megan her sweet girl and she thought the special name was cute.

Patrick took a deep breath and sat down. After a few minutes of silence had passed, Patrick started to explain everything.

"Ryan showed up at the school and he wenated to know where Megan was. I didn't tell him of couse and it got him really mad. Then I karate chopped my locker, hoping it would scare Ryan off, but it didn't. Then Miss Pearlson showed up and asked Ryan to leave. She told me I could go home for the rest of the day. When Firefly came to get me, Ryan showed up and sort of did a number on me. Then when we got back home, I tried to explain it to Uncle Mike, but he wouldn't listen. He sent me to my room."

Abby nodded and patted Patrick's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Abby said. "I'll talk to him."

Patrick sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Abby."

"No problem." Abby then continued to make dinner.

Firefly nuzzled Patrick gently.

"See? I told you everything would be okay."

Patrick nodded and sighed. HE just hoped that Megan would feel better soon.

An hour later, Patrick came into the kitchen. He wanted a after school snack and he was also trying to study for a French test. French was his worst subject next to history. He never understood why he had to take it, but apparently, Mike said it would do him good somewhere down the line.

When Patrick walked into the kitchen, he found Abby and Mike talking.

When Mike saw Patrick, he gave him a small smile.

"Uhh, hiya, Laddy," he said. "Look, Abby told me what happened, and, uhhh, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. Next time, I promise to try and listen to you when you're tryin' to explain somethin' to me."

Patrick nodded and grinned.

"It's cool," he said. He then sat down to enjoy some apple slices dipped in peanut butter.

The next morning, Patrick was dreading school. Megan was with him at the breakfast table.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Patrick said. "But I don't think I'm up for school."

"You never are," Abby said. "We all know you hate school, and I don't blame you."

"Yeah, but Ryan Cummings is out there. And he's got a knuckle sandwich with my name on it."

"So what? You've got a killer right hook. Just punch him back." Peachy suggested, which earned her a Look from Megan. The fifteen year old dispised of violence in any form.

"You know how Uncle Mike feels about me fighting. If he finds out, he'll ground me for the next year. And then after he does that, he'll give me a lecture that can be heard in the further corners of Ireland!"

Megan stifled a giggle. Patrick could be so over dramatic sometimes.

In any case, Patrick picked up his things, kissed Megan goodbye, and left for school on Firefly.

When Patrick got to his locker, he saw Kimberly waiting there.

"You okay?" she asked. "I called your house, but your Aunt Caroline said you weren't there."

"I was out," Patrick answered. "And in any case, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Kimberly was about to say something when Ryan, of all people, came over. He slammed Patrick's locker shut like he did before.

"I decided I'm gonna be a nice guy and give you another chance," he said. "Tell me where Megan is and I'll let you live."

"Jamaica, and she's not coming back," Patrick replied. "Let's get out of here, Kimberly. We've got homeroom in ten minutes."

"Hold it a second, Shrimp!" Ryan shouted. "You're gonna tell me where Megan is or else I'm gonna . . . . ."

"Put him down, you big bully!" Kimberly shouted, pounding on Ryan's arm. Ryan forgot Patrick for a minute. He turned towards Kimberly, and pushed her into the lockers as hard as he could. Then he gave her a good punch in the face. Kimberly burst into tears.

"Hey, leave her alone, she doesn't have anything to do with this!" Patrick shouted.

"If she gets in my way, it's too bad for her!" Ryan shouted. "Now I'm gonna make a shrimp casserole out of you!"

Patrick ducked Ryan's fist. Ryan growled, and grabbed Patrick by the back of his jacket collar.

"You're casserole now, Shrimp," he said.

Kimberly then ran forward, and yanked a small tube out of her purse. She opened it and sprayed the contents into Ryan's face. Ryan screamed, and tried to wipe it out of his eyes. He began swinging blindly, and he ended up hitting Kimberly again. She fell to the ground almost immediately. Her a ankle hurt too much.

Fortunately, Miss Pearlson saw the whole thing, and walked over.

"Okay, Mr. Cummings, I think you and I could use a talk," she said. "To my office, right now! Patrick, please help Kimberly to the nurse's office."

Patrick nodded, and helped his friend to her feet. Kimberly leaned against him and just cried.

"You'll be okay, Kimberly," he said. He left her in the nurse's office for the time being. He had to make a phone call to either Mike or Megan. Patrick tried Mike's cell phone, but got no response. He sighed. He was going to have to call Megan. He really didn't want Megan involved in this at all. She already

was scared to pieces of this guy and Patrick loved Megan too much to see her go through anymore pain. But he had no choice.

As he dialed Megan's number, he was surprised when another familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Firefly?" Patrick asked in disbelief. "Why are you answering Megan's cell phone? Is she okay?"

"Hey kiddo. Why are you calling Megan's cell phone? Megan's fine. She's just teaching Julie and Sammie so she asked me to pick it up if it was someone important like Alice or her Uncle Chris, Aunt Rosie, Danny or you. So what's goin' on? Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up? You didn't get into another fight, did you?"

Patrick was silent, which caused Firefly to believe he had.

"Oh my kiddo, what am I going to do with you?" Firefly asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, well, sort of. I'm a little upset, but I can tough it out until the end of the day."

"That's my kiddo," Firefly said lovingly. "Now, do you absolutely need to talk to Megan?"

"No. I was actually trying to reach Uncle Mike, but his phone is turned off."

"He's teaching Brooke how to play the piano. Is it an emergency?"

"Sort of. Ryan sort of beat me up and then he hurt a friend of-"

"I'm coming to get you!" Firefly said.

"No!" Patrick said, "Firefly, honest, I'm okay. I'm not too hurt. I don't need you to come and get me. I can make it til the end of the day. I promise. I just needed to talk to Mike because a friend of mine got hurt."

"Are you sure you're okay til later?" Firefly asked.

"YES!!" Patrick practically screamed into the phone.

"Patrick Shawn Hillard!" Firefly scolded, surprised at how stern her voice sounded.

"I'm sorry," Patrick apologized. "I didn't mean to shout. It's just that I'm worried about my friend, Kimberly. Ryan messed up her ankle pretty badly. I took her to the nurse while Miss Pearlson took Ryan to her office. I hope she gives it to him good."

"You're not the only one," Firefly said. "Okay, I'll get Mike. I'll see you this afternoon. Take care of yourself."

"I will," Patrick promised. "And Firefly?"

"Yes?" Firefly said.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you. I'm just stressed."

"You're forgiven," Firefly said, a slight giggle escaping her lips. "I know you didn't mean it." She then gave the phone to Mike his keyboard.

"Who is it?" Mike asked.

"It's Patrick," Firefly said. "He got beat up by Ryan, but Ryan hurt someone else too."

Mike nodded and then took the phone. He thanked Firefly, patted her mane and sat down on the couch to talk to his nephew.

"Patrick, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"In a matter of speaking," Patrick replied. "I'm bruised, but I'm alive. Ryan hurt my friend, Kimberly. She's in the nurses' office. I think she had to go to the ER to get her leg looked at."

Mike swore in Gaelic which made Patrick laugh.

"I needed that," Patrick said.

"Sorry, Patrick. I just feel a little frustrated. Look, here's what we're gonna do. Stick it out the rest of the day and then you can take tomorrow off. It's Friday after all and you guys have off Monday for Parent/Teacher Night."

"Thanks, Uncle Mike." Patrick said. That sounded good to him. 'I'll see you when I get home. Is Megan okay?"

"She's fine," Mike said. "But we better end the call before you get in trouble for being on the phone during school hours and Megan finds out I'm on her phone racking up the minutes." Mike chuckled. He knew Megan wouldn't mind. She had a plan that gave her five thousand minutes anyway. But he still wanted

to be courteous of her things.

"All right. Tell Firefly I'll meet her out by the apple tree." Patrick replied. "I'll see you later. Tell Megan I love her."

"Love you too!" Megan called. She had just come in to get the girls their lunch. She was also rounding up the baby ponies for lunch time too.

Patrick smiled. It was nice to hear Megan's cheerful voice again. He had missed it since a few nights ago.

After Patrick hung up the phone, he put it back into his bag and headed off to English class. He enjoyed writing and he loved Engli his favorite class. As he sat down at his desk, Matt tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Sort of, " Patrick said. "Megan's doing all right and everything, it's just that I'm trying to stay out of Ryan's way. He did a number on me this morning."

Matt nodded and turned around to focus on the assignment that Miss Morgan was writing on the board.

Meanwhile back in Ponyland, Megan was eating lunch with the baby ponies, Fizzy, North Star and Paradise, along with Molly, Sammie and Julie, when Molly put her fork down and came over to Megan's chair. She climbed onto Megan's lap and gave her sister a hug.

"Aw, you're so sweet. What's this all about?" Megan gave Molly a kiss as her baby sister snuggled into her for a cuddle.

"Molly shrugged.

"I just wanted to give you a hug. That's all. You look like you needed one." She smiled and gave Megan a kiss, which Megan returned.

Megan smiled down at her little sister lovingly. Molly was so sweet.

"Aw, you're so sweet. I love you too, my little sunshine, but you have to go back and eat your lunch. You're almost done. Go on now." Megan gave Molly a kiss, but then ushered her back to her seat. Molly went, but she was pouting a little.

Molly and Julie had both been very clingy with Megan since the night before. Megan had told Julie what had happened and ever since then, her little one had wanted to be wherever Megan was at the time. Megan didn't mind at all. She knew it was difficult for Molly as well as Julie and Sammie, but Megan also

knew that Molly and Julie were being affected by it the most next to herself because they were her sisters. Megan had been there for Molly and Julie through every terrible and happy experience of their lives and now Molly and Julie were just trying to return the favor the best way they grateful for that. Megan knew that while Molly was only six and Julie was only nine, they both understood to a certain extent what was going on. They both

wanted to see Megan stay safe and be okay. They loved their older sister so much.

When Firefly arrived to pick Patrick up from school, she nuzzled him and he gave her a hug. No words were exchanged until he climbed onto her back and they left for Ponyland.

"I can't believe that creep did that!" He shouted, anger in every word he spoke. "He hurt Kimberly for no good reason!!"

"It's going to be okay, kiddo," Firefly soothed. "I promise. Hey, you don't have to go to school tomorrow. You can be happy about that. We can spend the whole day together." She winked at him and Patrick cracked a small smile. "Aw, that's my kiddo. Now let's get home."

Meanwhile back in Ponyland, Molly was practically in hysterics. Megan had needed to go to the market over the Rainbow to get some ingredients for sundaes and Wind Whistler was going with her. Molly had wanted to go too, but Megan said that she would only be an hour. Julie was on a flight with Medley and had left a few minutes before Megan had said she was going anywhere, otherwise, Megan was sure Julie would have been upset too. Both little girls were very worried about their older sister.

"I'll be back soon, my little sunshine, I promise. " Megan said, holding Molly close. She gave her a kiss and then put her down.

"No!" Molly wailed, wrapping her arms and legs around Megan's waist, forcing Megan to pick her back up again. "No! You can't go Megan! You can't! I don't want you to leave! Please don't go! Please! I want to stay where I belong! I want to stay where I belong!" She was crying hard now and Megan had to calm her down before she made herself throw up.

"Shh," Megan soothed, swaying with Molly on her hip. "Shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay, Moll. It's all right. I'll be back. I promise. You want to make Sundaes don't you?"

Molly said something, but Megan couldn't understand it because she was still crying.

Megan sighed as she told Wind Whistler that the trip was temporarily canceled. She gave Wind Whistler's mane an apologetic patt and then went inside to see if she could get an explaination out of Molly.

"Okay," Megan said, sitting down on the couch, 'I think we need to talk, sweetie. Can you tell me why you didn't want me to leave just now? What's gotten you so scared, my little sunshine? Can you use your words and tell MEgan what's wrong?" Megan started stroking Molly's hair gently as her baby sister pushed herself deeper into her.

"I just don't want you to leave!" Molly sobbed, calming down considerably.

"But why?" Megan asked, not quite getting what her sister was trying to say.

"BECAUSE YOU MIGHT NOT COME BACK!!" Molly exclaimed before dissolving into tears again. But this time, she didn't she jumped to her feet and faced Megan, tears streaming down her face. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back!!"

Megan was taken aback by her little sister's outburst. She had no idea why her sister would think such a thing until something clicked in her brain.

"Is it because of Ryan, sweetie?" Megan asked, her voice shaking a little as she said "his" name. "Is that what's gotten you so upset?"

Molly nodded as more tears came, but still she stayed where she was.

"Duh!" Molly exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. She had learned that from Danny. She then sighed and l been bad.

"Hey, hey now," Megan said, her voice stern. "Watch that mouth of yours, young lady," she warned. "I know you're upset, but you still need to behave yourself. Do you understand me?"

Molly nodded.

"Use your words, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," Molly said, lowering her head and staring at the floor. She knew that she had been bad, but she was so afraid of losing her sister, she didn't care right now.

"Now that we've gotten your behavior back undercontrol, do you mind telling me why you thought a trip to the market would cause you to lose me?"

Molly nodded as she gazed up to meet Megan's concerned green eyes.

"It always happens," Molly said, turning away from Megan for the time being. "It happens all the time."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Megan asked, but then she thought she knew what Molly was going to say.

"Dad left and never came back, Then Mommy left me, you and Julie at a shopping mall and she never came back. We've lost so many people in our life. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. I love you bunches, Megan. You're the one person I love the most next to Julie. I don't want us to be separated again.

It scares me so much when I think about what could happen to you now that "he" is out there again. I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much. I don't want to lose…." Her voice trailed off as she collapsed on the floor in tears. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around

her knees.

Megan had heard enough. Her heart was breaking for Molly because she had no idea just how much Molly had been suffering and how much she had been frightened of losing her because of a creep who had nothing better to do than scare her and her family.

Megan knelt down in front of Molly and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Molly looked up and dove into Megan's lap, crying into her shoulder.

"Shh," Megan soothed. "Hush now, my little sunshine. Shh hush now, sweetie. Megan's here. I have you, Moll. Your big sister's here. I'm right here, sweetie. Nobody is going to split us up or take me away from you. I promise. Everything's going to be okay. Remember, there's always another Rainbow. I love you,

sweetheart. I love you so much. It's all right. You're safe and sound. Safe and sound in my arms, where you belong. You're safe and sound in Megan's arms where you belong. Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine. Shh. . .." She planted a kiss on Molly's cheek and held her for the next few minutes. About five

minutes later, Megan continued, "Ya know I'm scared of losing you too."

"You are?" Molly asked, glancing up at Megan.

Megan nodded.

Just then, Firefly came in. she looked concerned when she saw Molly crying in Megan's lap. She nuzzled them both and asked, "What's the matter with my precious peanut? Are you two okay? What happened to the trip to the market?"

Megan sighed as she turned her attention to Firefly. She patted her mane as she started to explain to her what had happened twenty minutes ago til now.

"We didn't make it to the market," Megan said. "Molly didn't want me to go."

"Well, I don't blame her," Firefly said. "Not with that creep down there. In fact, I don't want you going over the Rainbow until we can get this whole thing sorted out."

"I'm sure nothing bad would have happened," Megan said.

"Tell that to Kimberly Williams," Mike replied, coming into the room. "According to Patrick, she experienced Ryan Cummings first hand. I'm going down with Firefly when she picks Patrick up."

Megan nodded, and continued to soothe Molly. She didn't really like being cooped up in Paradise Estate, but she knew it was for her own good, just in case Ryan was around.

Fortunately, Patrick didn't have any classes with Ryan in them, so he was able to avoid him. At least until lunch time. Patrick walked over to his usual table with Matt and Melissa, and sat down. He told Melissa about Kimberly, since she hadn't heard it yet.

"Boy, that's justice for you," Melissa groaned, shaking her head. "I'll bet if you try to punch him out, you're the one who's gonna get in trouble."

"That's for sure," Patrick replied. He began picking at his lunch for two reasons. He wasn't very hungry for one thing, and the s with the most disgusting school lunches ever imagined. Patrick had to wonder why he almost always bought his lunch.

"I think this is what they do with the old footballs," he said.

Matt and Melissa groaned. They could tell Patrick was feeling better. He was cracking his bad jokes.

Things were quiet for awhile. Patrick continued picking at his lunch until he felt a hand drop on his shoulder, and hard. He

glanced up to see Ryan Cummings standing right behind him.

Okay, Shrimp, you asked for it," he said. "After school today, you're toast. And once I'm through with you, Megan's gonn walked off. Patrick glared at him.

"What are you gonna do?" Melissa asked. "My advice is to skip down."

"I'm not gonna skip town," Patrick said. "I'm going to take care of this little matter. Even if I have to kill him."

"Patrick . . . . ." Matt started.

"I don't care," Patrick said. "I can handle it. You guys know I've got a green belt."

Matt and Melissa were not convinced at all.

After school, Mike, Firefly, and Locket were waiting by the apple tree when they saw a large crowd of kids gathering.

"What's going on over there?" Locket asked.

"You two stay here," Mike said. "I'll find out."

Firefly and Locket nodded. Firefly just prayed that her kiddo was okay.

Mike walked over and pushed his way through the crowd of kids. He saw Patrick standing there, poised in a typical karate stance, ready to let Ryan have it.

Of course, he waited until Ryan made the first move. Ryan swung. Patrick ducked, and gave Ryan a kick to the stomach. That didn't do much good. Ryan swung again, and connected with Patrick's eye. That didn't stop him, though. Patrick used his killer right hook on Ryan's nose.

Ryan stumbled backwards, taken aback for a moment or so. Mike used that opportunity to come in and break it up.

"Uncle Mike, look out!" Patrick shouted.

But it was too late. Ryan went to punch Patrick, but he ended up missing and hitting Mike, right in the ear. Since Mike's ears were so sensitive, this really hurt him. He let out an extremely loud, painful scream. It was so loud, a couple of teachers, and Miss Pearlson ran outside. She saw what was going on, and ssighed.

"At it again, Mr. Cummings?" she asked. "As for you, Mr. Hillard, I must admit, I'm surprised at you."

"He was only trying to defend himself, Miss Pearlson," Melissa spoke up. "Ryan started it."

"I don't care who started it," Miss Pearlson said. "I'm sorry, Patrick, but I have no choice but to suspend you for the next week."

Patrick nodded. In a way, he was relieved he was suspended. That way he could spend some time with Megan, and figure out a better way to handle Ryan, other than fighting with him. But he still was feeling a sense of dread. Not only was Mike going to kill him, but Mike wouldn't be too happy about it, either.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Firefly said. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so," Patrick said.

"Someone better talk to Abby about this," Locket said, and she turned around to fly in another direction.

"Where are you going?" Firefly asked.

"I'm gonna take Mike down to the hospital," Locket answered. "I want to make sure Ryan didn't destroy his hearing in that ear completely. He hit him pretty hard."

Patrick sort of felt guilty about that. Even though it wasn't his fault, it probably wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been fighting with Ryan.

Once they reached Paradise Estate, Patrick walked into the kitchen. He saw Abby cooking something or another, and figured he'd talk to her first.

"Abby, I'm having a problem," he said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Abby asked. She turned around and got one look at Patrick. She gasped, and her eyes went wide.

"Megan's old boyfriend," Patrick said. "He wants to know where Megan is, and he keeps clobbering me when I won't tell him. We figured you could talk to that lawyer friend of yours."

"So what's been happening, sweetie?" Abby asked.

Patrick sighed, and he and Abby sat down at the table. He told her everything, from the night they ran into Ryan to his suspension.

Abby nodded. She put a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said. "Everything will be okay."

"What's going on in here?" Megan asked, as she and Molly walked into the kitchen. "Patrick, what happened?"

"Ryan Cummings," Patrick said. He sounded like he spat out the name, as if it tasted bad.

"Again?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. Not only did he deck me, he got Uncle Mike. Right in the ear. He's at the hospital right now, making sure Ryan didn't do too much damage. The worst part is I'm suspended. So's Ryan, so that's good. I guess.."

Megan sighed. She put her arm around Patrick and gave him a reassuring squeeze. It was bad enough when she knew Ryan was out there looking for her, but now he was terrorizing her boyfriend! She heaved a sigh and sat down. She just wished it was all over with.

Abby gave Megan a pat on her shoulder as she waited for her friend, Michelle to pick up the phone. Once Michelle picked up, Abby started to explain to her about the whole situation.

"Look, we have to get this kid off the street," she said. "I know for a fact that he's going to hurt Megan again if he finds her, and we're all worried because he's starting to beat up Megan's new boyfriend, Patrick." There was a long pause. Abby nodded and kept saying "uh huh" for what seemed like forever.

"Okay," she said finally. "Do what you can, Michelle. Call me back when you find anything out. Okay. Okay. Bye."

"Well?" Megan asked.

"Michelle is going to do what she can," Abby said. "But she can't garuntee anything."

Megan sighed. She picked Molly up and held her for a minute. Molly was being very clingy with her still, but now at least Megan knew why and understood a little bit more as to where it was coming from. She gave Molly a kiss and started stroking her hair as she tried to think of what to do.

Patrick sighed as he put an arm around Megan and gave her akiss. He knew she needed some sort of reassurance and since she had Molly in her arms, a kiss was all Patrick could manage. He did want to give Megan a hug, but he would have to wait until she wasn't holding Molly.

"I promise you," Patrick said. 'I promise everything is going to be okay. We'll put this creep where he belongs."

Megan nodded and took a deep breath. She was starting to feel sort of weak. She didn't know where it was coming from, but whatever was going on, was happening fast.

Before Megan could say a word, she blacked out.

Patrick was on her like a shot. He took Molly into his arms and gave her to Abby. After Abby had left with Molly, Patrick bent down and felt Megan's forehead. She was burning up! He checked her pulse and found she had one. Now it was only a matter of getting her to come around. He picked Megan up and carried her to the living room. Firefly was there, playing a game of UNO with Ember and Julie. When they saw Megan, Julie jumped up and ran to her side.

Firefly did the same thing. She nuzzled her daughter gently and tried to help Patrick wake her up.

"What happened?" Firefly asked as she got a bucket in case Megan awoke feeling sick. "Did she faint?"

Patrick shrugged.

"I think she blacked out." He said. As he said this, Megan started to stirr. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

Firefly shook her head and pushed her back down.

"No, don't do that, my sweet girl. You have to lay still now. Just relax. You're all right."

"Wha-what happened?" Megan asked, her voice a little weak.

"You blacked out," Patrick said. "What do you remember?"

"Holding Molly in the kitchen. And Aunt Abby talking on the phone."

Patrick nodded and took the cup of water that Firefly had just brought over. He held it for Megan as she drank it slowly. She w nauseous. as she took a deep breath, her asthma started up again.

"Something tells me this is going to be a LONG night," Firefly said as she got Megan's inhaler from the cabinet. She brought it back over to her.

Megan took it and finally found relief. At least for a few minutes.

Just then, Patrick looked up and asked, "Isn't Uncle Mike back yet?"

Firefly shook her head.

"Nah. He should be back before dinnertime."

Patrick nodded and continued to help Firefly get Megan better.

During dinner that night, nobody ate much. Molly finished most of her dinner, but Megan wasn't hungry at all. Firefly had coaxed her to eat a little and she had, but now she was feeling really sick. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to not throw up, but it wasn't looking too promising.

Firefly gave her daughter a concerned look.

"Are you okay, my sweet girl?"

Megan shook her head.

"I can't eat anymore!" She said, her voice a little tearful.

Firefly nodded as she checked the teenager for a fever.

"Okay, it's all right. Is your stomach hurting, honey?"

Megan nodded as she tried to fight back tears. She wasn't doing well at all.

"Firefly," Megan said, her voice shaking a little, "Firefly, I don't feel so good."

Firefly nodded and got Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop. She flew Megan to her bedroom and tucked her in. She then got her a bucket and stayed with her for awhile.

Megan was feeling really nauseous now and she knew it was only a matter of time before she got sick.

Molly sensed her sister's plight and became very clingy once again. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled beside her older sister. She wanted to make sure that Megan was going to be okay. Molly ended up falling asleep and Abby tucked her in bed.

"You're going to be okay, my sweet girl," Firefly assured her daughter while nuzzling her gently. "You're going to be all right."

Megan nodded as she let out a painful sob and buried her face in Firefly's mane for comfort. She was feeling terrible.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" Megan whimpered as she continued to seek comfort from the pony she viewed as her mother.

"Is that how bad your stomach's hurting, sweetie?" Firefly asked in concern. She hated seeing Megan so upset and feeling so terrible. She loved her sweet girl so much.

Megan nodded and let out another sob.

"All right, sweetheart, okay. It's going to be okay. It's all right, my sweet girl. You're going to be okay."

Megan nodded as she suddenly felt the sick feeling grow. She leaned the other way and threw up into the bucket that was sitting on the bed. This just made her stomach hurt worse, which made her cry harder.

"Oh Megan!" Firefly said gently. "Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. It's okay, honey. I know, sweetie. I know." Firefly continued to soothe Megan until her stomach calmed down for a little while.

It took Megan a little bit, but she was finally able to fall asleep.

Firefly waited until Megan's steady breathing could be heard and then she gave her sweet girl a kiss and left to check on Patrick. She wanted to make sure her kiddo was doing okay. But as Firefly left Megan and Molly's room, something told her, Megan was far from better. And little did Firefly know just

how right she was…

When Firefly reached the living room, she found Mike sitting down, watching TV. He looked up when Firefly sat down.

"Where's Megan?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

Firefly shook her head and frowned.

"Not really. My sweet girl blacked out earlier today and her asthma started giving her problems again. Then tonight at dinner, her stomach started to hurt and she ended up getting sick. I just tucked her in bed. She threw up a few times too. My poor sweet girl is having a really hard time. I feel so bad for her. I'm going to check on her in a little while."

Mike nodded and frowned. He hoped Megan would feel better soon too. He hated it when anyone he cared about was sick.

"So did you just get back?" Firefly asked.

Mike nodded.

"Yup. Ryan didn't do much damage. He just bruised my left ear pretty badly."

Firefly nodded and sighed with relief. At least Mike was doing all right.

Mike then flipped on the TV and put a DVD in for the both of them to watch.

Meanwhile upstairs, Megan had lost the battle of wills with her stomach once again and was now in the bathroom giving in. As she flushed the toilet for the fourth time, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Abby standing behind her. She looked worried and Megan could tell she wanted to help.

"It's okay," Abby said gently. "You're going to be all right. What happened?" She asked, sitting down behind Megan as the younger girl tried to gain control of her breathing and the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I feel awful!" Megan whimpered. She then went to open up the Rainbow of Light, but Abby put her hand on niece's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that now," she said kindly. "Let's just get you back to bed first."

Megan shook her head as a few more tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I want Firefly!" Megan whimpered, trying not to throw up again. "I want Firefly!"

"All right, honey, it's okay." Abby assured her niece as she started to rub her shoulder gently. "I'll get Firefly for you, just hang in there, sweetie. I'll be right back." Abby then left the room and went in search of the pink Pegasus. She found Firefly reading a book in her room. "Firefly, I need you or rather Megan does."

Firefly looked up and frowned when she saw the worry in Abby's blue eyes.

"What's the matter?" Firefly asked, putting the book down and getting to her hooves.

Abby sighed as she started to explain.

"I found Megan in the bathroom, throwing up. She's still getting sick now. She tried to open up the Rainbow of Light, but I stopped her. She then started to cry and said she wanted you and I told her I would get you."

Firefly nodded and frowned. She knew Megan was in for a long night.

When Firefly entered the bathroom, she rushed to Megan's side and put a comforting hoof on her daughter's shoulder.

"Megan, it's okay, my sweet girl. You're going to be okay. I'm here now, honey. You're okay."

Megan let out another sob as she threw up again. She then tried to bury her face in Firefly's mane, but Abby stopped her.

"I know you want Firefly right now," Abby said gently, "but I need to check your temperature." She then put a hand to Megan's forehead and was dismayed to discover that she was burning up!

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. It's okay, Megan. It's okay. It's all right, honey." Firefly soothed as she nuzzled her daughter gnetly.

Abby frowned as she took her thermometer out of Megan's left ear.

"According to this, Megan has a temperature of 101.4 degrees. I think it's time to take her to see Dr. Larson."

Megan shook her head and wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck as she let out a frightful sob and buried her face in her best friend's mane.

Just then, Patrick came in, needing to use the bathroom. When he saw Megan crying and the state she was in, he ran to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when she pushed him away.

"What happened?" Patrick asked, trying yet again to comfort his sick girlfriend. "And why doesn't Megan want me to help her?"

Firefly sighed.

"Megan's not feeling good right now," she said. "Don't feel bad, kiddo. She'll want your comfort in time. Right now, she just wants me."

Patrick nodded and sat down. He then put his hand on Megan's shoulder and was relieved when she accepted his comfort at last.

Just then, Abby spoke up.

"I found her in the bathroom fifteen minutes ago," Abby said. "She's in pretty bad shape. We need to get her to the hospital over the Rainbow now."

"No!" Megan sobbed, burying her face into Firefly's mane for protection. "I can't! I can't! He'll find me if we go there! Please!! I'll be okay. I don't want to…." Her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. It's okay, honey. It's all right, Megan. It's okay. We'll be there with you. Nobody's going to hurt you, sweetie. I promise." Firefly nuzzled Megan gently and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Megan nodded as she continued to cry and seek comfort from her best friend who she viewed as a mother.

"Shh," Patrick soothed as he stroked Megan's hair gently and began rubbing her back. "Shh, it's okay, Megan. IT's all right. It's okay. You're okay. You're all right. We're going to be there with you. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise. Come on." He picked Megan up and helped her onto Firefly. He then

climbed on himself to make sure that Megan wouldn't fall off.

Abby went to get Lofty and then they were off. Mike wanted to come along too and got on Paradise. After everyone was situated, the threesome was off to see Dr. Larson.

When they got there, Dr. Mathews saw them immediately. She got Megan rehydrated with an IV and told Patrick that he could stay, but Abby had to wait awhile before going in to see Megan.

Patrick was relieved and let Megan squeeze his hand. She was afraid of Ryan finding her here now that she was over the Rainbow and she had started to shake from fear.

"It's going to be okay," Patrick said, stroking Megan's hair and rubbing her shoulder. "You're going to be all right. It's okay, Megan. It's okay."

Megan nodded, but she didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back home so badly. She knew that Molly was worried about her and Julie too. She was also beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was nervousness. She knew something was going to happen.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Larson came into the room. She had heard what had happened from Jeanie, but she didn't know about Ryan at all. She smiled reassuringly when she saw Megan.

"You're going to be okay," she said. "I promise. Let's just get you feeling better and then you can go home." She checked Megan's vitals and then she checked her IV fluids. As she was giving Megan some compazine, Patrick's stomach started to growl.

"Go get something to eat," Megan told Patrick. "Your stomach is growling like a car engine."

Patrick laughed, but didn't move. He didn't want to leave Megan's side for anything. He was beginning to get a bad feeling in his stomach as well.

"Megan's right," Dr. Larson said. "You need to take care of yourself too. Go get something to eat and then you can come back."

Patrick nodded and kissed Megan good-bye before leaving. He held her close for about five minutes and then finally forced himself to leave.

As he was walking to the vending machine, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to see Mike standing behind him.

"I want you to come back home," Mike said, "You need your rest and Megan will be fine. Dr. Larson and Firefly are here with her."

Patrick was about to refuse, but he saw the look in his uncle's eye and knew he meant business.

Meanwhile, Abby was sitting in the waiting room when Dr. Larson came to see her.

"Do you know what could have caused Megan's recent asthma attack? Her vitals are normal, but her blood pressure is a little high."

"I can explain, " Abby said.

"Okay. But let's go back to Megan's room. I want to check on her again and I know she would be happy to see you. Patrick just l ago." Arielle informed Abby.

Abby nodded and frowned. She knew how hard that must have been for Patrick.

When they reached Megan's room, Dr. Larson led the way in and began doing another examination on Megan.

Abby sat near Megan's bed and started to tell Dr. Larson what was going on.

"Megan's ex-boyfriend, Ryan is after her. He hurt her really badly when they were going out and after Megan broke up with him, it too well and he really hurt her. Now he's hurt Patrick and our friend, Mike. He needs to be put back in jail."

"Yeah, I just finished with your friend Mike," Dr. Larson said. "You know, I had a feeling Megan would be in here sooner or later if Ryan Cummings was involved."

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Abby asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Dr. Larson said. "She'll be fine."

Abby nodded and patted Megan's shoulder as Dr. Larson continued to examine her.

Firefly had come back after taking Patrick home. She was now nuzzling Megan and trying to keep her sweet girl calm. She knew how scared her daughter was. Firefly just wanted her to feel better again.

"It's going to be okay, my sweet girl," Firefly assured her daughter. "It's going to be all right. I promise."

Megan nodded as she clung to Firefly for all it was worth and buried her face in her mane for protection.

Meanwhile back in Ponyland, Molly woke up suddenly. She felt something was wrong. She got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. Mike was holding a bag of ice to his ear, and drinking some tea Cupcake had made.

"Mike, something's wrong," Molly said. "Where's Megan?"

"Firefly and Abby had to take her to the hospital," Mike replied. "They just called. Megan had a bad tummyache and fever, but I'm sure she's going to be okay."

"I don't know about that. . . . " Molly replied, frowning a little.

"Oh don't worry, Molly. Megan's safe at the hospital."

"How do you know?"

"Firefly and your Aunt Abby are with her."

Molly still wasn't convinced. She looked up at Mike hopefully and asked, "Mike?"

"Yes, my little peanut butter cup?" Mike asked, using his own special name for Molly.

Molly smiled at this. She really liked that special name a lot.

"Can we have some cuddle time, please?"

Mike nodded.

"Aw, come here my little peanut butter cup. Up you come." Mike lifted Molly into his lap. Molly just wanted some cuddle time. Her Aunt Abby wasn't home and her hig sister was in the hospital. Cuddling with Mike helped her feel a little better, but she was still worried.

Meanwhile down at the hospital, who should come around but Ryan Cummings? Of course, the receptionist didn't know about him.

"I'm here to see Megan Hartson," he said.

"And who are you?" the receptionist asked.

"Her boyfriend. Patrick Hillard."

"She's in room three forty-six. But I'm afraid you can't hang around for too long, Mr. Hillard."

"Oh don't worry. This won't take long."

A nurse led Ryan down to Megan's room. Mike and Abby had gone to get some coffee. Megan was feeling much better, but she was still worried. She was a little uneasy being over the Rainbow, and she was getting the same feelings Mike, Molly, and Patrick were having. The nurse knocked on the door, and leaned in.

"Miss Hartson," she said. "A Mr. Hillard is here to see you."

"Oh good," Megan said, feeling a little relieved.

"I'll just leave you two alone for awhile," the nurse said. And she left.

Megan smiled as the door open, but it faded when she saw who was really coming in.

"Your wimpy boyfriend isn't here to protect you, Megan," Ryan said, closing the door. He locked it too.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked, starting to feel a little nervous.

"It's payback time, baby. I only said I was your stupid little

boyfriend so I could get in here. I had a feeling once I heard you were here, they wouldn't let me in."

Megan was beginning to feel scared. She could feel her asthma flaring up again. She was about to grab the nurse call button, but Ryan grabbed it away and yanked it out of the wall.

"Don't bother calling for help," he said. "Because no one's here to help you."

Megan started to shake. Ryan just laughed. He was going to enjoy this. But Ryan was wrong when he said that no one was there to help Megan. Ryan was very much mistaken indeed.

As he inched closer in order to hit the young girl, the Rainbow of Light came out of the locket and surrounded Megen befor a bee line for Ryan.

Ryan stumbled backward and gasped in surprise. He had no idea what was going on, but nothing was going to stop him from getting his revenge. He went forward again and attempt to rip the necklace off Megan's neck, but it shocked him.

"Damn it!" Ryan cursed in frustration.

Megan held her breath, hoping and praying that the Rainbow would continue to protect her. She patted the locket lovingly and whispered, "Thanks, Rainbow."

But Ryan wasn't through yet. He was going to make Megan pay for what she had done, even if it took all night.

Meanwhile back at Paradise Estate, Mike started to get the same feeling that Patrick, Molly and Julie were getting. Something was wrong and it had to do with Megan. Mike left on Skydancer. He had to see that Megan was okay. He only hoped he was wrong about what he was feeling. He left Abby in charge of the kids until he got back. Mike knew they would be in good hands with her.

When Mike got to the hospital, he told the receptionist who he was and she let him in to see Megan.

When Mike got to the door, he pressed his ear up against it and listened hard. He heard the sound of Megan crying, someone laughing, and what sounded like a fist hitting someone. He knew that last sound very well. He tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Looks like someone's trying to get in," Ryan laughed. "Too bad for him."

Now Mike was mad. He backed up to the wall, and ran for the door, slamming into it with his shoulder. The door fell completely off it's hinges, and crashed to the ground.

Both Megan and Ryan looked in shock.

Mike was practically shooting fire out of his eyes.

"So you're the infamous Ryan Cummings," Mike said, ominously. The tone in his voice, as well as the look on Mike's face, sent chills up Megan's spine. She knew from Patrick's stories about how mad his uncle got. He was never abusive, but he could say a lot with words and the look he gave people. And he didn't even have to use bad words either.

Ryan looked a little intimidated himself, but he tried not to show it.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"Leave Megan alone," Mike said, still with an ominous tone in his voice.

"Maybe I don't feel like leaving her alone. Maybe I feel like giving her what she deserves."

"She doesn't deserve what you're doin' to her fella. Now back off."

"No way, little man."

Megan gulped.

Mike didn't like to be called "little man". he absolutely hated that nickname. Mike was tall for an Irish person, but when he wa short.

"You're goin' in the right direction to get me mad, fella," he growled. "And you're certainly in the right place if you DO go and make me REALLY mad. Now we can avoid a whole messy thin' if you'll just get away from Megan, and stay away from her."

"And just what are you gonna do about it?" Ryan asked. "Leprechaun boy?"

That was the nickname Mike hated to be called even more than "little man". He liked leprechauns and believed in them totally, but he hated to be called one. To Mike, being called a Leprechaun was like insulting his family and that was the last thing anyone wanted to do.

Mike's face turned beet red. His eyes bulged so wide, Megan thought they were going to pop out their sockets.

"What . . . . . did . . . . . you . . . . . call . . . . .me?" he

asked, slowly through gritted teeth.

Ryan stared him down.

"You heard what I called you," he said. "What are you going to make out of it."

Mike was so mad that he didn't even notice that the Rainbow was slowly surrounding Megan and himself. He didn't even out of the locket that hung around Megan's neck. All he knew was at that moment, he lunged at Ryan. Ryan stepped backward and fell into the wall. Mike was on him like a shot.

"Mike!" Megan shouted. "No! Stop! Stop it! Please! This isn't the right way to handle it!"

But Mike was on a roll. HE threw in a couple of good punches before a nurse named Jeanie Mathews came into check on M floor, hitting one another, she broke it up and called security to get Ryan arrested once and for all.

But as Megan watched Ryan be led away in handcuffs, she knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. There was still the trial that would take place.

"You're okay now," Jeanie told Megan, beginning to stroke her hair and rub her shoulder. "It's okay, honey. Everything's all right. You're going to be all right. Just relax and try not to worry too much. The worst is over now." She then turned to Mike, who was bleeding from a cut on his cheek and a bloody nose, not to mention a few bruises and said, "And as for you Mr. Collin, you need to come with me. I need to suture up your cuts and get you some ice." She led a very embarrassed and still highly angered Mike from the room. As Jeanie rounded the corner, she ran into Dr. Larson. She explained to her what had just happened and Dr. Larson went to check on Megan. she gave her some ice for her injuries, which weren't many apart from her emotional pain and told her to rest. She checked her IV to make sure that it hadn't been pulled out. After that, Arielle went to call Patrick. She needed to let him know what had happened and also let him know that Megan wanted to see him. Dr. larson knew that Megan needed Patrick's support now and as Megan'd doctr, Arielle

wanted to do everything she could to see that Megan got better.

As Arielle passed the admit desk, she took out her cell phone and called Patrick while heading for the lounge. She needed a little privacy and she knew the lounge was a good place for a private phone conversation.

"He did what?!" Patrick practically screamed into the phone. "Is Megan okay? Oh thank God. Tel her I'll be right there." Patrick hung up with Arielle and ran to find Firefly. He found her talking to Medley and trying to calm a now hysterical Molly.

Firefly frowned and left Molly in Medley's care. She didn't like the way her kiddo was breathing or the look on his face.

"Patrick, are you okay, kiddo? What's the matter?"

"Hospital now, " was all Patrick could manage to say. He was too upset. He needed to get to Megan now.

Firefly didn't need telling twice. She flew off with Patrick on her back and they got to the hospital in record time.

Patrick ran inside and practically crashed into the admit desk.

"I need to see Megan Hartson now!" He said. "I'm her boyfriend, Patrick. Dr. Larson just called and told me there was an incident."

The nurse looked at Patrick suspiciously for about a minute. Before she could say a word, Dr. Larson came around the corner and valched for him.

"Hello Patrick. I knew you would be back sooner or later. Megan's fine. She's anxious to see you though."

"Is Uncle Mike going to be all right?" Patrick asked, avoiding the nurse's stare.

Dr. Larson laughed.

"Yes. He's going to be fine. Come on." she then gave the nurse a reassuring smile. "This is the real Patrick. I promise." With that, she led Patrick to Megan's room.

When Megan saw Patrick, she burst into tears out of pain fear and exhaustion. Patrick ran to Megan and took her into his arms the best way he knew how. He cradled her close, kissed her cheek and began to stroke her hair while soothing her. He was grateful that she hadn't been seriously hurt, but he was

still very angry at Ryan for what he had done. He was also a little angry at his uncle for fighting in public! Especially after what Mike had told him about fighting. He was totally out of line.

"I can't believe Uncle Mike did that," Patrick said to Firefly as he hugged Megan close. He could feel her shaking so he just continued to hush her gently. He wanted to keep her as calm as possible. Her asthma was undercontrol for now, but Patrick knew any sudden upset could cause it to flare up again. and

that was something he didn't want to happen.

Firefly nodded as she nuzzled Megan, hoping it would help her daughter feel better.

Firefly loved Megan so much. She just wanted her to feel better and be back to her old, happy self again.

Megan accepted Firefly and Patrick's comfort just fine. She wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and cried into her mane for the next twenty-minutes before laying her head against Patrick's shoulder again and letting the remaining tears fall.

"The Rainbow……" Megan said in between sobs. "The Rainbow… It protected me and Mike. But he still… I was so…."

"Shh," Patrick soothed. "Shh. It's okay, Megan. It's all right. Shh. You're okay. I'm here now. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise. I have you. You're okay. That's my girl. That's my girl…." He continued to soothe Megan until she fell into a restless sleep fifteen minutes later. He refused to leave her

side.

Megan awoke a few hours later, crying from a nightmare. She didn't like the fact that she was going to have to testify against Ryan, but she knew it was the only way to keep him in jail.

Patrick was at Megan's side in minutes. He took her into his arms and tried to calm her down. He knew it was harder on Megan than anyone else.

As Megan started calming down, she started to fall back to sleep.

Firefly nuzzled Megan gently. She knew her sweet girl was going through a hard time and she wanted to do everything she could to help Megan feel better.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. It's okay, honey. You're going to be okay. That's my sweet girl. That's my sweet girl. IT's okay." Firefly continued to stroke Megan's hair and nuzzle her until Megan fell back to sleep. Firefly only prayed nad hoped that it would be a sleep filled with sweet dreams this

time.

Meanwhile back in Ponyland, Molly was sleeping in Abby's lap. She had fallen asleep there after they had had cuddle time and now she was out like a light.

Abby planted a kiss on her niece's cheek and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. As Abby was tucking her in, she thought better of it and tucked her in bed in Megan's room. Abby knew that whenever Megan wasn't there, Molly preferred to sleep in her bed. it made Molly feel better about Megan being away.

After Abbye had tucked Molly in, she left to finish her tea and go to sleep. As she was coming into the kitchen, Mike came into the room. He looked worried and a little angry.

"Where's Patrick?" Mike asked. "I cant' find him anywhere."

"Search me," Abby said. "He's probably with Firefly. Don't they usually go on their nighttime flights around this time?"

"Come to think of it, Firefly's not around either."

Abby frowned as she took a sip of her tea.

Just then, the phone rang. Mike picked it up.

"Hello? Uncle Mike?" Came Patrick's voice.

"Patrick Shawn Hillard! Where in Ponyland are you?"

"I'm at the hospital with Megan."

Mike didn't normally get mad, but he could feel his blood starting to boil a little.

"Patrick Shawn Hillard! Didn't I tell you to stay in the Estate? Where do you get off disobeying me?"

"I'm sorry, but you don't understand. I didn't mean to not listen to you, but Megan-"

"No buts," Mike said. "When you get home, you are in such BIG trouble."

"But Uncle Mike, I had to come down. I got this really bad feeling and then Dr. Larson called me and told me what happened. I'm a little disappointed in you. How could you do somethin' like that after you yelled at me for fightin' just two days ago?"

"I'm sorry, but he pushed me over the edge," Mike replied. HE knew that excuse wasn't worth a cent, but he was still a little angry at Patrick for disobeying him.

Just as Patrick was about to answer him, Megan started to stir.

"I have to go," Patrick said. "I'll see you later. Megan's having some problems staying asleep. She's had a bad night."

"Is Firefly there with you?" Mike asked.

"Yes. She's trying to help Megan get back to sleep as we speak."

"Okay. We'll talk later," Mike said. "Be safe and I'll see you tomorrow, laddy."

"All right," Patrick said. After he had hung up, he rushed over to Megan and started to stroke her hair gently. He wanted her to know she was safe.

Firefly was nuzzling her sweet girl and just reassuring her that she was okay. It took at least an hour, but Patrick and Firefly were able to get Megan back to sleep. After Megan's steady breathing could be heard, Firefly and Patrick talked a little bit before Firefly kissed Megan good night and nuzzled her and Patrick before leaving for Ponyland. Patrick was going to stay the night. There was no way in Ponyland or earth that he was leaving Megan's side ever again.

Patrick gave Megan a kiss good night and stroked her hair a little before laying down on the cot and drifting off to sleep for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile back in Ponyland, Julie had woken up with an earache. She got them sometimes and this one was really bad. Abby was doing everything she could to help her, but all Julie wanted was Megan.

After the usual ear drops and Tylenol didn't seem to be working, Abby finally resigned to taking Julie to the hospital via Medley.

"Come on, honey," Abby said, picking Julie up. "Let's go see Dr. Larson."

Julie didn't like this idea and let out a wail like a fire engine. She just wanted her sister.

When Abby found Medley, she explained what was going on and Medley agreed to fly them down.

"Aw, my sweet little hummingbird!" Medley soothed. "It's going to be okay. It's all right. SHh, shh, hush now, sweetie. It's all right, Julie. It's okay. . . ." Medley nuzzled Julie as Abby climbed onto her back.

When they got to the hospital, Dr. Larson met them at the admit desk. She took Julie from Abby and brought Julie into an exam room with Abby following close behind. After giving Julie some medicine via IV to rehydrate her, she examined Julie's ear and concluded that it was just a normal case of O-titus media.

"But Julie gets earaches pretty often," Abby said. "Jules has gotten about four of them so far this month."

Dr. Larson nodded and did a more therough check. What she found out, didn't make Julie feel any better. Julie hugged Sagwa close and tried to be brave.

"I'm afraid Julie has to get tubes put into her ears." Dr. Larson told Abby and a very upset Julie now. "It's the only way for the earaches to stop. It's a simple operation and she'd be able to go home tomorrow."

Julie burst into tears at the sound of this and tried to bury her face in Abby's shoulder.

"I want to go home!" Julie wailed. 'I want to go home! Please! I just want to go home!! I don't want an operation! I don't want a…." Her voice trailed off as she let out a sob and clung to Abby for all it was worth.

Abby sighed and tried her best to calm Julie down. She knew she was scared and wanted Megan, but there was no way around it. The tubes had to be put in.

"Shh," Abby soothed, stroking Julie's hair and making calming circles on her back. "Shh. It's okay, sweetie. You're going to be okay. I promise."

Julie nodded, but she was still crying pretty hard. She didn't like hospitals and she just wanted to go home.

"I want Megan!" Julie wailed, burying her face in Abby's shoulder. "I want Megan! I want Megan!"

"Shh, it's okay, Jules." Abby said gently while rubbing Julie's back. "You're going to be all right. I promise. I'm going to be right here the whole time. I know you want Megan, honey, but she's not here right now. I promise you'll see her later."

Julie nodded and squeezed Sagwa for comfort while still clinging to Abby. She was really scared and she was also in pain.

Dr. Larson came over and prepared to put the versed into Julie's IV. This just made Julie cry harder. She got sick two times from the medicine and Dr. Larson had to give her compazine to help her stomachache.

Abby started singing Julie a song, hoping that would help her sleep. It worked like a charm. As Dr. Larson took Julie into the OR, Abby kissed Julie's cheek gently and promised her that she would be there when she woke up.

"I love you, Julie. Sweet dreams, honey."

After Julie was taken into surgery, Abby went to check on Megan. She wanted to make sure that her eldest niece was doing okay.

When Abby walked into Megan's room, she was surprised to see Patrick sitting beside Megan's bed. He was stroking her hair as Megan slept fitfully.

"I thought Mike told you not to come down here," Abby said, looking Patrick in the eye.

Patrick shrugged.

"Shh!" He hissed. "I don't want you waking…." His voice trailed off as Megan started to stirr. Patrick sighed and shook his head as he started patting Megan's shoulder, trying to get her back to sleep. He then looked up at Abby and asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Abby shrugged. She was about to answer Patrick's question when Megan bolted upright. She was crying and shaking.

"Shh," Patrick said gently. "Shh, it's okay, Megan. You're okay. I'm right here. Everything is going to be all right. You're safe. SHh. It's okay, Megan. That's my girl. That's my girl. You're okay." Patrick gave Megan a kiss and hugged her close. He started stroking her hair, hoping that would calm her down.

Abby came over and tried to help as well. She planted a kiss on Megan's cheek and stroked her hair a little bit.

"Shh, shh, hush now, sweetie. Everything's okay, honey. It's all right, Megan. Patrick and I are here. We're not going to let anything happen to you. That's a girl. You're okay." Abby gave Megan another kiss before sitting down next to Patrick and relaxing a little.

After about ten minutes, Megan started to breathe normally and she was able to relax a little.

"Now that Megan's okay," Abby said. "I can answer your question. I'm here because of Julie. I had to bring her down because of her ear hurting. She got an earache and Medley and I brought her down. Dr. Larson examined her and she's now having tubes put in her ears."

Patrick nodded and frowned.

"I hope Julie's going to be okay."

Abby nodded.

"Julie's going to be fine." Abby patted Megan's shoulder gently. "Well, I'd better get back before the surgery is overwith. I prom there when she woke up." with that, Abby left and headed back to the fourth floor.

After Abby was gone, Patrick turned his attention back to Megan. He started to stroke her hair again and making calming circles on her back. He wanted her to know she was okay.

Meanwhile, Abby had arrived to find that everything had gone well. Dr. Larson met her at the door to the recovery room and she was smiling.

"The surgery went well. Julie is doing fine. She's resting now. You can go and see her now."

Abby nodded, and followed Dr. Larson into the room and over to Julie's bed. She found Julie half asleep. She was crying a littl was still in pain.

"Hi, sweetie," Abby said, coming over and giving Julie a kiss. "you did a great job. I'm really proud of you and I know Megan will be proud of you too when I tell her what a good job you did."

Julie smiled a little, despite the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. She was tired and her tummy felt a little sick.

"I want Megan! I want Megan! I want my sis…." Her voice trailed off as she started to cough and immediately threw up. She was crying now and Abby had a bucket in front of her, curtisy of Dr. Larson.

"Shh," Abby soothed. 'SHh, it's okay sweetie. You're going to be all right. I promise. Everything's going to be fine. I'm right here. You'll see Megan soon. I promise. And as soon as you get some rest, we can go home."

Julie nodded and tried her best to sleep.

"Aw, that's a girl." Abby started patting Julie's shoulder and singing her a song.

About an hour later, Julie awoke and was able to drink some apple juice. She was still sore and she wanted to lay in Abby's lap.

Abby took Julie into her lap and started rocking her back and forth gently. this seemed to help her go back to sleep and she was once again content.

After about an hour or so, Dr. Larson got the discharge papers ready and Abby was allowed to take Julie back home. Medley picked them up and soon enough, Julie was fast asleep in her own bed.

Medley stayed with Julie for the rest of the night and Abby checked on her niece often as well. They both wanted

to make sure that Julie recovered and was doing all right. Medley felt bad for her sweet little hummingbird, but she knew Julie would feel better in time. All Julie needed was some good care from her family and friends.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Megan was awake and she couldn't get back to sleep. She was feeling too nervous about the upcoming trial that Friday.

Patrick sensed her fear and patted her shoulder gently while planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Megan shrugged and shook her head.

"What's the matter?" Patrick asked, although he thought he already knew.

"I'm really nervous," she said.

"About the trial?" Patrick asked.

"Big time. I really don't want to testify. But if I don't . . . ."

"I know. Don't worry. I'm sure I can talk Uncle Mike into testifying. And me too. After all, he did beat up on me trying to make me tell him where you were."

"And you don't know how glad I am that you didn't give in. Not even after what he did to Kimberly. How is she, anyway?"

"Well, Ryan busted her ankle, but she'll be okay."

Megan nodded, and sighed. She went back to sleep, still a little nervous, but content. She knew everything was going to be all right.

The next morning, Mike wandered into Megan's room. Both she and Patrick were asleep. It had been a rough night for everyone. Megan woke up first and saw Mike standing in the doorway.

"Hi," she said. "How's Julie doing?"

"Better," Mike said. "She's home now. Medley and Firefly are taking care of her."

Megan nodded and smiled. She was glad that Julie was doing better.

Mike sat down in a chair and said, "Ya know, Molly has a sixth sense when it comes to you, lassie."

Megan smiled fondly at this. She knew it all right. Molly, Julie and her had what Aunt Abby called Extre Sisterly Perception. It was just something about their relationship as sisters.

Mike grinned back and continued.

"Molly knew somethin' was wrong with you. She could feel somethin' was wrong and sure enough . . . . ."

"Don't remind me." Megan said, feeling her body shake a little, even though she was still in Patrick's protective and loving embrace.

"Sorry."

Megan had to stifle a laugh. Mike left the room to go back home to Julie. Wind Whistler was waiting for him.

After Mike left, Megan sighed heavily.

"Are you okay, Megan?" Patrick asked in concern.

Megan nodded.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go home. But I'm really nervous about the trial this week."

"Like I said, don't worry. Everything is gonna be just fine. I'll testify along with you. I promise, Ryan's not gonna do anyth after Uncle Mike got to him last night." Patrick gave Megan a kiss on her cheek and held her for a few minutes.

Just then, Dr. Larson came into check on Megan. she smiled when she saw the sight before her. She knocked on the door, so that she wouldn't be intruding.

Megan looked up and smiled when she saw her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Dr. Larson asked.

"Yes!" Megan said, grinning. "I'm more than ready."

Dr. Larson laughed softly as she took Megan's IV out and checked her over before telling her she could leave.

When Megan and Patrick arrived back home, Molly practically flew into her sistter's embrace.

"Megan! Megan, you're home. You're okay! You're okay. I was so worried about you!" Molly was crying from relief and fear about the trial on Friday. Everyone was feeling the tension.

Fizzy nuzzled Molly reassuringly and then Megan. she had missed her so much.

Firefly nuzzled Megan as well and told her that they could take a flight a little while later so that they could talk.

Megan agreed and patted Firefly's mane gently along with Fizzy's.

After Megan had greeted her friends, she took Molly upstairs to her room so that they could have cuddle time. She needed to spend some time with her baby sister.

"I missed you," Molly said as she layed her head against Megan's shoulder. 'I missed you so much. I was so worried about you."

"Wel you don't have to worry about me anymore, sweetie," Megan said gently. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm home now and after Friday, we won't have to worry about Ryan anymore."

Molly nodded and snuggled into Megan for all it was worth. She fell asleep in her big sister's loving and safe embrace and Megan sung her a few songs.

As much as Molly missed spending time with Megan, Megan missed spending time with her even more. She loved her little sunshine so much, she would do anything for her. She would do anything for Julie too of course.

Thursday night was a long one for Megan. she didn't get much sleep. This was due to nightmares and one asthma attack that came on suddenly around midnight.

Around five-thirty in the morning, Megan wandered into Patric know why, she just wanted to be close to him. She pushed open the door to find him sleeping soundly.

As Megan continplated waking him up, she decided not

to. She gently closed the door and sighed. She couldn't sleep and she was just plain scared. She went to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat. She never normally ate late night snacks, but she couldn't help it. Her mind was racing with fear and unanswered questions. She needed someone to talk

to. She needed a person or pony to listen to her and give her comfort and some advice. She needed….

"Hey, my sweet girl, what are you doing up so late?"

Megan jumped a mile and turned around to see Firefly standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She was the one pony needed more than ever right now.

To emphasize this, Megan ran over and threw her arms around Firefly's neck, breathing in the sweet and familiar scent of strawberries and honeysuckle.

As she did this, she wasn't aware that she had started to cry.

"Hey, hey," Firefly said gently. "Megan, honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just…. I'm just really…. " Megan started to say, but Firefly didn't kneed her to finish the sentence. She knew exactly what was wrong.

Once more, she knew exactly what Megan needed.

"Hop on, my sweet girl. I know what you need."

Megan reluctantly let go of Firefly and climbed onto her back.

Firefly made a quiet and quick exit out of the Estate, which was rather unusual for her. She was taking Megan on a nighttime or early morning flight. She knew Megan needed it. she would often do that with Patrick whenever he had a big test in school that he was nervous for. But this was bigger than a test. IT was much bigger and scarier than a test at school. This was going to determine whether Ryan spent the next years in jail.

Firefly dipped down into the clouds and it looked like she was heading over the Rainbow.

"Why are we going over the Rainbow?" Megan asked, a little nervously.

"Don't worry," Firefly said. "We aren't. I know where I'm going. Trust me, my sweet girl." SHE nuzzled Megan gently and winked. "Have I ever led you wrong before?"

Megan shook her head. She knew Firefly knew where she was going, but she still was a little skeptical about why she was taking her over the Rainbow. Over the Rainbow was the last place Megan wanted to go. But as they soared higher and higher, Megan realized that they weren't going over the Rainbow, more like along it. It was sort of like a trail of nothing but colors and tracks of light.

Megan closed her eyes as they entered a bright spot and let the warmth and familiar feeling wash over her. It made her feel content.

When they burst through the other side, Megan opened her eyes to reveal and almost risen sun. They were still in Ponyland and Firefly was heading down a familiar trail now. One that Megan knew all too well. They were heading back to Paradise Estate. But as Megan felt the trail getting longer, she figured that Firefly was taking the long way. And there was only one reason for that.

"So what's on your mind, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked, wanting to get her daughter talking.

"What isn't on my mind?" Megan retorted, then she blushed a little. "I'm sorry, Firefly. I didn't mean to say that. You're trying to help me and I'm being rude. I just…… It's hard to talk about this. It's even hard to talk about it with my best friend in the whole world. You know I love you more than anything and I think of you as my mother. But I… I mean I always thought about what it would be like if Ryan went to jail forever, but I never dreamed I would have to testify in order to put him there. It's just really scary. I Mean what if the Judge doesn't listen to me? What if he takes "his" side? What if….." Her voice trailed off as she burst into tears for the second time that night.

Firefly landed in a patch of grass and let Megan dismount. Megan wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and cried all her fear out. Well not all of it, but some of it.

Firefly just nuzzled her and whispered soothing words to her as her daughter let the flood gates open. She needed would talk some more. Not until then.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay, my sweet girl. It's going to be all right, Megan. I promise. I know it. and you have us and Patrick and Mike rooting for you. We wont' let that guy get away with anything." SHE let Megan cry for about five more minutes before she said, "Come on now. I have a surprise

for you."

Megan giggled through her remaining tears.

"I thought that was Surprise's department?"

Firefly smiled and nuzzled Megan gently.

"Well, I've been known to have a few of them too. Now close your eyes and hang on tight!" She instructed. There was a tone of excitement in her voice that made Megan wonder what her best friend had up her hoof. She knew it was something awesome, but she didn't know what it was.

Firefly took Megan back to the Estate, but they didn't go inside, at least not right away. Instead, they went to the very top of the roof and landed gracefully.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Megan asked, still on Firefly's back.

Firefly laughed lovingly and nuzzled Megan.

"Of course you can, you silly goober. Open them now."

Megan did so and what she saw almost made her start crying again. Only this time, it was out of appreciation and new found love for her best friend of six years who she viewed as a mother.

There in front of her was a sun rise that was so beautiful, it was in describeable.She didn't know what to say in response. She just sat there and watched it, knowing in her heart that everything was going to be all right.

After the sun had risen, Megan turned to Firefly and said,

"Thank you, Firefly. I don't know what to say." She gave Firefly a hug and Firefly nuzzled her in return.

"You don't have to say anything, my sweet girl." Firefly said. "I knew you would enjoy it. I know you needed that. I had fun too. And remember what I said. Everything is going to be all right. Now, let's get inside. You need some more sleep, young lady." Firefly gave Megan a smile and ushered her inside the Estate and upstairs to her bedroom.

As they were heading upstairs, Julie came down. She wanted a drink of water and her ears were still really sore. Dr. Larson had put tubes in both of them to save Julie another trip.

Megan scooped her little sister up and gave her a hug. She held her for about five minutes before realizing that she had better get off the stairs in case anyone else needed to get down them. She took the last few stairs and took Julie to her bedroom. She tucked her little one in bed next to her and they both said good night to Firefly.

After Megan had gotten Julie some water, she layed down and Julie crawled into her lap for a cuddle.

"I guess we both had a rough day yesterday huh, little one?"

Julie nodded and smiled at this. She loved her special name from Megan.

"So what's on your mind, my little one?" Megan asked, hugging her little sister close.

"I can't sleep," Julie admitted quietly. "My ears still hurt, but I was worried about you too. I don't like it when you're hurt or sad. You're my favorite big sister." Julie planted a kiss on Megan's cheek and then layed her head against Megan's shoulder.

Megan'S heart melted at this. She loved Julie so much and she was so sweet.

"I'm your only big sister!" Megan said, giggling. She then kissed Julie's cheek and said, "I love you so much, Julia Corina Hartson."

Julie nodded as she snuggled into Megan for a cuddle. They both fell asleep a few minutes later and didn't wake up until around ten-thirty/eleven o' clock.

Thank goodness the trial wasn't' scheduled until two-thirty that afternoon.

Megan woke up to find Julie snuggled in her embrace. She gently laid Julie down on the bed and covered her up. She gave her a kiss and then went to get showered and dressed.

After she was done, she went downstairs to find Fizzy, Firefly, Heart Throb, Paradise and Patrick in the kitchen. Patrick got o of his seat and gave Megan a kiss and held her close. He knew she needed some comfort and he didn't know what else to do.

"It's going to be all right," he said. "It's going to be all right."

"I hope you're right," Megan said as she laid her head on Patrick's shoulder for a moment. She was so content in her boyfriend's arms that she didn't notice Molly come in or the fact that she was giggling at her.

IT wasn't until Jewelhart made her presence known by rubbing up against Megan's right leg, that

Megan and Patrick broke away.

"You guys looked so funny!" Molly said in the middle of giggling. "Holy macanoli! You two should be on a soup opera."

"It's soap opera, my precious peanut," Firefly corrected the little girl, but she too was giggling. "I think you mean soap opera."

"Yeah, that." Molly said.

"I'll give you something to laugh at, my little sunshine." Megan said, scooping Molly up into her arms and started to tickle her tummy. She then kissed her on the cheek and held her close. "Did you sleep well?" Megan asked, sitting down in a chair with Molly in her lap.

Molly nodded.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"I am too, sweetie, but I know everythinn's going to be all right."

"How?" Molly asked. She sounded so small, so frightened. So unsure.

"Well, for one thing, there's always another Rainbow, for another, Firefly gave me some new perspective. A sun rise to be exact." She smiled at Firefly who winked at her.

Patrick hit Firefly playfully on the back.

"What was that for, kiddo?" Firefly asked.

Patrick glared at her.

"You never took me on a flight to see the sun rise."

Firefly rolled her eyes.

"Grow up!" Molly said.

"Molly…." Megan warned. "Please. Patrick, relax. It was a one time thing. I couldn't sleep and we went on a flight and that's when we watched the sun rise. And as for you, my little sunshine, I know that we're all under stress right now, so why don't you go and get ready, feed Jewelhart and see what our sister is doing. Go on now." She gave Molly another hug and set her down.

Molly grumbled, but left the room.

"I'm sorry," Megan said to Patrick. "She's just nervous."

Patrick smiled at Megan.

"I know. I didn't mean to get all upset over a sun rise. I'm sorry, Firefly. Do you forgive me?"

Firefly thought for a minute and then smiled.

"Of course I do, kiddo. I promise. We'll watch the sun rise when your next history test comes up."

Patrick smiled at this and Megan giggled.

Megan sat down and tried to eat the pancakes that Paradise placed in front of her. She wasn't very hungry, but she new Firefly would make her eat. So instead of arguing, Megan just ate as much as she could.

After breakfast, Megan went upstairs to see what Molly was doing. She found her in her room, reading a book.

"Hey my little sunshine. Do you feel better?" She asked, coming over and sitting down on the bed.

Molly nodded, but the way her lip was quivering gave her away.

"What's the matter, sweetie? " Megan asked gently. "I know you're scared. I'm scared too, but I promise everything's going to be all right. Come here, sweetie. Come to Megan."

"Where I belong," Molly said tearfully.

"That's right, honey. In my arms safe and sound. Now, what's on your mind?"

"I don't want you to go to jail." Molly said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Megan almost giggled at her baby sister's words, until she glanced down and saw that Molly was scared.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Megan said, trying to hold her laughter in. "Molly, I'm not going to jail. Why would you think that?"

"Because the Judge is going to put Ryan in jail. What if he thinks you're lying? I don't want to lose you."

"Aw, sweetie, that's not going to happen." Megan said gently. "I promise you. The only one who is going to jail is Ryan. And I Promise I'll come back safe and sound."

"But I want to come with you!" She wailed, bursting into tears again.

"Honey, you can't sweetheart. You have school and besides, Mike's going to give you a math test. And Ribbon's going to start your favorite book today. "A Cricket in Time Square". You love that one."

"Yeah, but I'd rather be with you in court square."

Megan couldn't help it, she burst out laughing and hugged Molly close.

"Aw, my spunky Punky, listen to me, sweetheart. Listen to Megan. You are going to be okay. The little ponies are going to take good care of you and so is Aunt Abby and Mike. And I'll be home before you know it. I Promise." SHE gave Molly a kiss and hugged her close.

"Okay." Molly said with a sigh. She had cuddle time with Megan for ten more minutes before she went off to get ready for art.

After Molly was gone, Megan sighed and tried to gain her barings. She didn't know what lay ahead and that scared her more than anything else in the world.

When two-thirty came around, Megan was sitting next to Patrick in the courtroom of California. She was shaking from fear and Patrick was trying to calm her down. He had her in his arms part way and he was stroking her hair gently.

Firefly had given Megan a pep talk of encouragement before she went in and she believed her, but she was still scared.

"It's gonna be all right, lassie, " Mike said. "I promise. If you're too nervous to testify, I'll do it for you. I have a way with Judg made Megan giggle, despite how nervous she felt.

As Patrick was about to say something, a Judge walked in. as she sat down, Megan looked up and realized that she had seen her somewhere before. And that's when she realized that this was the same Judge who had helped Aunt Abby adopt Sammie. Suddenly, Megan felt a little bit better. Maybe this was going to work out.

"All rise," the judge said. "There will be no talking out of turn. And no out bursts of any kind. Is that understood?"

"Yes your honor," everyone said.

It took about ten minutes, but the trial finally came underway. Ryan was asked questions and then it was Megan's turn to testify. She felt her legs shake as she walked up to where the Judge was sitting.

"Please place your right hand upon the Bible." The Judge instructed kindly.

Megan did so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Megan nodded.

"I do." She said earnestly.

The Judge nodded and then started asking Megan questions.

"Is it true that Ryan Cummings abused you for a year and then just a month ago, he showed up and started hurting your friends and family."

Megan nodded.

"Yes." She could hear her voice starting to shake. She looked over at Patrick who gave her a thumbs up.

"And is it also true that he hurt your new boyfriend, Patrick Shawn Hillard and his friend, Kimberly?"

"Yes." Megan replied.

"Okay. You may sit down now, Miss Hartson."

Megan did so and sank into Patrick's arms. She was relieved, tired and a little nervous all at once.

It didn't take long for Judge Smith to decide her verdict.

"From the evidence I received and from the testimonies given to me by Patrick Hillard, Dr. Jeanie Mathrews, Dr. Arielle Larson and Megan Hartson herself, I've decided that the abuser in question ,Ryan Cummings shall receive twelve years in jail without bail. Court is ajurned." She banged her gavel on the

table and everyone started to leave.

Megan sighed with relief and Patrick kissed her on the cheek.

"See?" He said. "I told you that everything was going to work out."

Megan nodded as she followed Patrick out to Firefly, Heart Throb and North Star and Lofty.

"How did it go?" Firefly asked as Megan climbed onto her back.

Megan smiled from ear to ear.

"It went better than I thought it would! Everything's back to normal."

"Normal?" Lofty asked, smiling. "What's that?"

Megan giggled at this as she and her friends went back home.

Firefly was so excited that she did the double inside out loop twice in a row. Megan didn't mind at all. She too was very excited. She couldn't wait to get home and hold her little sunshine again. she knew Molly was very worried about her.

When they got back to Ponyland and Paradise Estate, Megan scooped Molly up for a hug and then she announced that Julie, Sammie and Molly could have the rest of the day off to celebrate.

This went over well with all three girls. While Paradise and Cupcake served snacks in the kitchen, Molly pulled Patrick aside. She needed to apologize to him for earlier.

"What's up, my spunky Punky?" Patrick asked, not sure why she had wanted to talk to him.

"I'm sorry," Molly said, frowning. "I'm sorry I was mean to you this morning. I was just scared about what was going to happen to Megan. I didn't mean to be mean to you. I'm really sorry."

Patrick nodded and scooped Molly up for a hug.

"That's okay, my spunky Punky. I knew you were scared and I was too. But everythinn's okay now."

Molly nodded and gave Patrick a hug and kiss.

"I forgive you," He said. "What'd you say? Piggyback ride back to the kitchen?"

"Holy macanoli!" Molly said excitedly. She obliged happily and Patrick swung her onto his back and gave her a piggy back ride all the way back to the kitchen.

"You two all right now?" Megan asked, giggling as Patrick deposited Molly into her arms.

"Yes," Molly said giggling. "We're fine."

Megan smiled.

"I'm glad." She said. "I don't like it when my baby sister and my boyfriend aren't getting along. It makes things a little strange."

Molly and Patrick looked at each other before Molly burst out giggling. She climbed into Megan's lap and snuggled in for a cuddle as she bit into a cookie Cupcake had just given her.

The next day, Firefly and Molly were going for a flight. As Firefly rounded a cloud, Molly gave her the puppy dog look and she gave in.

"Yes!! Yes!! Yes!!" Molly cheered as Firefly went into her double inside out loop.

Unfortunately, Firefly's timing couldn't have been worse.

Megan was coming out of the Estate just as she landed.

"Molly Shaianne Hartson!" Megan scolded. "Get down here right now!"

Molly gasped and held onto Firefly as she landed.

"Holy macanoli, we're in trouble!" She got off Firefly's back and went to face her sister. "Before you say a word, that wasn't what said.

Megan shook her head and glared at her.

"Don't make it worse for yourself by lying, young lady. You know the rules. No double inside out loop until you're eight years old. Right?"

Molly nodded.

"Use your words, yes or no?"

"Yes ma'am," Molly said, frowning as her lower lip started to quiver.

"Okay. Since everything turned out great yesterday, I'm not going to be too hard on you. I'm going to put you on time out for ten minutes, but that's all. And you can't go for flights with Firefly for a week. Fair enough?"

Molly nodded and patted Firefly's mane before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Megan," Firefly said. "I told her you wouldn't be happy."

Megan nodded and patted Firefly's mane before climbing onto her back.

"It's okay, " she said. Her tone gentler than before. "She shouldn't have pressured you into it. It's okay though. I'm not going Molly's safe. Grounded from flying for a week except for emergencies, but safe all the same. After all, tomorrow is another day and there's always another Rainbow." She smiled as Firefly took off for a flight around Ponyland.

THE END


End file.
